This invention relates to methods for treatment of wet fir-woods or leaf-woods mainly for reducing the moisture content and for preservation.
Several procedures are known for woodenwares to reduce their moisture content, to prevent them from the posterior water absorption, or simply to preserve them.
The primeval method has been the storage at room temperature which is time-consuming and has a great want of space.
Another known method is to dry the wood by hot air in a closed room. This procedure has a high energy demand and requires supplementary treatment(s) for the protection against fungi and insects.
In a known procedure for the preservation of wood, a posterior fungus and insect control is performed by impregnation with thermoplastics-supported fungicides and/or insecticides (Technical Catalogue of Paints and Lacquers, BUDALAKK Paint and Resin Factory, Kozgazdasagi es Jogi Konyvkiado (Publishing House for Economy and Right), Budapest, 1987, pp. 399-402). This method, however, is not suitable for reducing the moisture content of woods.
In Brit. Pat. No. 1,168,062 aqeous paraffin emulsion containing pentachlorophenol is recommended for treatment of woodenwares. Application of the emulsion is disadvantageous since it can not prevent a certain extent of posterior water absorption.
The disclosure Ger. No. 2,431,595 describes a particular fungicide- and insecticide-containing aqueous paraffin emulsion which is heat resistant and stable in storage due to a special emulsifier system. This is disadvantageous again as it does not prevent the posterior water absorption by the woodenwares.
The procedure described in the disclosure of Ger. Pat. No. 2,361,119 has a similar drawback as wood is treated here in a paraffin bath again, at 140.degree. to 180.degree. C.